Precious Moments
by ErikoSuzuhara
Summary: He was her world, her best friend, and her soul mate. Every moment she spent with him was precious. [Hitomi x OC]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : I'm not sure how long this is going to be but the final chapter is already written. Considering Hitomi's fate, don't expect a happy ending. I tried to make it less? angsty as I could so the final chapter is bittersweet.

The story is leaning more on the manga rather than the anime though I did try to incorporate some information from the anime here but not a lot.

Theme song of this story is " _Everlasting_ " by KOKIA. " _A Thousand Years_ " by Christina Perri was my muse on some of the chapters.

I'm aware that...Code:Breaker has a really small fandom and I don't expect anyone to review but if you are reading this, I hope you enjoy this and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hitomi or Code:Breaker. I do own my OCs though.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Happiness**

* * *

He looked at her with that usual lazy smile already plastered on his face. His eyes were half-lidded for he had just woken up from another one of his naps. He sat beside her, his head resting on her shoulder. It was a rather uncomfortable position, considering how she was a few inches shorter than he was but he didn't mind it.

"What is it?" She asked, setting down the manga she was reading to look at him.

"Nothing," he replied, reaching out a hand to brush her hair behind her ear. She leaned in on his touch, her eyes closing as she revelled on his warmth. She intertwined her free hand with his other hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

"Say," he began. She hummed as an encouragement for him to continue, leaning in on his arms when he spread them wide. "Are you happy?"

"Yes," her answer came easily, her lips widening in a smile that he didn't see due to their current position. She felt his body shake as he laughed softly, his arms that had engulfed her in a hug tightened slightly, leaning his head on her shoulder to nuzzle her neck with affection.

"Same here," he told her softly, his tone gentle and warm. "I'm the happiest when I'm with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Irreplaceable**

A frown was plastered all over her face while he, who was standing awkwardly in front of her, could only manage to look at her with a sheepish expression.

There were scattered broken glass on the floor that was once her favourite mug. Without speaking a word, she turned away to fetch for a broom and a dust pan. When she came back, she found him crouched down, picking up the large shards carefully with his large hands.

"What are you doing?" She asked, quickly approaching him. When he said nothing, simply continuing with his task of picking up the shards, she reached out a hand, stopping him from picking up anymore of it. "You're going to end up hurting yourself if you keep doing that."

He ignored the scolding tone she directed at him, rubbing the back of his neck with a sullen expression on his face.

"But wasn't this mug important to you?" He asked.

She let out a resigned sigh, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"So are you," she told him honestly, all anger she had beforehand now gone. "So don't get yourself hurt over something that can be replaced."

She pulled the hand she was still holding to her lips, placing a gentle, loving kiss on its back.

"You're irreplaceable."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Dessert**

Two arms wrapped themselves around her while she cooked. Unperturbed, she didn't even react as she simply continued with her task of cooking dinner. She didn't mind the extra weight that clung to her as she moved, even as she felt this person rest their chin on her right shoulder.

"It smells good," he murmured lazily, his breath tickling her neck. She involuntarily shivered at this but played it cool, stirring the pot's contents with a ladle.

"It does, doesn't it? It'll be ready soon," she announced, reaching out a hand to grab the soy sauce. However, before she could even manage to hold the bottle, Hitomi's large hand grabbed hers, pulling it back so that he could place a kiss on it.

"Hitomi," she muttered his name with a warning tone. "Can't you at least wait until after dinner?"

"Nope," he responded with a teasing tone. He began nibbling her earlobe, causing her body to fluster quite instantly.

"Right now, I'd like to eat nothing but you."

It was safe to say they both didn't manage to eat dinner that very night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: At Ease**

Brushing her fingers through Hitomi's hair while he rested his head on her lap, she held a manga with her other hand, reading it with a rather engrossed expression on her face. Suddenly, she let out a giggle that woke him up from his light slumber.

Blearily, he looked at her, yawning once before voicing out his question, "What is it?"

The amusement and mirth on her face disappeared as it was replaced with a look of apology, the hand caressing his head had stopped.

"Ah, did I wake you up?" She asked.

"It's all right," he assured with a closed-eye smile. "What has you laughing so much?"

When he nudged her hand to continue with brushing his hair, she began moving them again, slowly this time as they spoke with each other.

"Here," she said, handing him the book. Once he had it in his hands, she pointed at a certain part of the page she was in.

"Doesn't he look like Rei-kun?"

A low laugh came out of his lips once he saw the character who looked uncannily like the young boy.

"Haha! You're right!"

He then returned the manga back to her as he nestled back on her lap while she went back with her reading. Soon after, he drifted back to sleep, snoring away. Her fingers never stopped from their task of caressing his head.

Perhaps nothing exciting ever happened with their lives now that they were no longer working for Eden but they were at peace, simply enjoying each other's company.

And that was all they could ever ask for.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Arguments**

Both she and Hitomi barely ever fought and when they did, it was (usually) over petty things. He would normally get over it after a day but her? It would take her _weeks_ before she would even finally speak with him again. It was one of the few times where she would be surprisingly stubborn, he silently noted as he watched her eat in the kitchen. He was sitting by the living room that had a good view of the kitchen.

It was already day three since their fight; he couldn't even remember what they fought over but they hadn't spoken with each other since then. Any attempts he made to speak with her had been a failure. Even now, as he blatantly stared at her, she didn't bat an eyelash at him, silently eating the simple meal she made for herself.

He rested his chin on one open palm, leaning that arm on his knee. A few more minutes passed before he could no longer take it. With a silent sigh, he stood from his seated position and made his way towards her. The chair across from her scrapped on the wooden floor as he pulled it and then sat on it. Even as he was already right in front of her, she still refused to acknowledge his presence.

"I'm sorry," he simply said. He watched her pause mid-bite, the spoon filled with curry rice just inches away from her open mouth. Placing it down on the plate, she finally looked at him in the eyes and softly but sincerely told him, "I'm sorry, too."

A wide smile appeared on his face and she returned the gesture rather easily. Picking up the spoon once again, she lifted it towards his lips, a silent urge for him to eat it. Gratefully, he opened his mouth and ate it, happy that they were finally on good terms once again.

"It's delicious," he admitted. The pleased smile on her face was clear and she fed him another bite.

Everything was back to normal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Future**

The two of them laid under the warm covers of the blanket, simply enjoying each other's company after a round of lovemaking. Their hands were intertwined with each other while they exchanged light, feathery kisses.

"I want a girl," he whispered gently, eyes shining with enthusiasm. His left hand trailed tiny circles on her bare hip, tickling her slightly. "She'll look exactly like you and I'd spoil her rotten!"

She let out a breathless laugh at that. "You would," she agreed. "But I am fine with either a boy or girl. As long as it's ours, it doesn't matter."

He pulled her closer to him so that he could place a fond kiss on her forehead.

"How about twins then? A boy and a girl!" He suggested happily, as if it was the most brilliant idea in the world. She laughed once again as she kissed his chin.

"Silly, it doesn't work that way," she told him. "And stop talking as if you're the one having the baby."

"You'll be the most beautiful pregnant woman ever," he commented offhandedly, not hearing her words. "And I'll be the happiest man all over again."

"You say that now but the moment my hormones go haywire, you'd take back those words," she joked.

"No way," he breathed out. "I'd still love you even if you're old and wrinkly."

"Ah, that would be nice. Together still even when we're both old," she said, sighing happily at the thought.

"Don't worry," he said, his words growing quiet the longer he spoke. He let out a loud yawn, eyes closing as he was about to drift back to sleep.

 _"_ _It will be our future."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Promise**

The blood wouldn't stop from coming out however hard she tried to put pressure on her comrade's open wound. She applied more pressure, desperate to save his life.

"Hang in there, Wakajima-kun! Please don't die on me!"

She would've called for backup, specifically for Mika since she was unofficially the group's walking first aid. However, both hers and Wakajima's calling devices were busted by one of their enemies from the fight earlier, preventing them from contacting anyone at all.

She whipped her head up when she heard the sounds of fast approaching footsteps. Immediately, her red eyes glowed menacingly as she activated her powers. A red sharp blade materialized from the blood she had gathered in her hand and readied herself in case they were attacked again.

To her relief, however, it was only Hitomi and the other Code:Numbers. Hitomi was the first one to spot her, calling out to her and running towards her.

"Hitomi, Wakajima is gravely wounded! I-I tried to stop the bleeding but I...!" She hastily told him, her voice shaking.

"He'll be fine." She heard a familiar female voice that belonged to Mika. Her fellow Code:Breaker was already kneeling beside an unconscious Wakajima. "I just closed his wound but he needs medical attention as soon as we get back."

"All right. Let's head back," Hitomi ordered.

Everyone gave him a firm unison of yes before they left, Wakajima being carried by the newest member of their group. But then she remembered something and quickly, she looked at Hitomi.

"The target...?" She asked.

"Dead," he answered. "Mission accomplished."

He turned his gaze at her, his eyes glinting with concern. She tried to give him a smile, reaching out a hand to give his own a hard squeeze.

"I'm all right," she answered his unvoiced question. "I won't ever leave you. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Irresistible**

"Her art may not be the flashiest in terms of shoujo manga standards but the story is always good and captivating! Take ' _MARS_ ' and ' _Eternal Sabbath_ ', for example!"

Hitomi tried to hide his laughter behind a hand while he watched her talk passionately about her favourite manga artist. There were a few patrons in the store that glanced their way, wondering what had her going off a tangent. When they didn't find anything worthy of interest, they looked away and minded their own business.

"Okay, okay. I get it, you shoujo manga expert," he interrupted her passionate speech, knowing full well that if he didn't stop her now, it would take them forever to leave the store.

She pouted at his interruption, her lower lip jutted out. The sight itself was so irresistible that he could barely contain the urge to kiss her right there and then. Instead, he lifted a hand to pinch her right cheek, making the pout on her face even more pronounced.

"Don't look at me like that or I'm going to kiss you," he teased, grinning widely at the bright blush that appeared on her cheeks upon his declaration (or was it a threat...?).

"Pervert," she accused, turning away from him to hide her blush. She grabbed the two latest volumes of ' _Eternal Sabbath_ ' from the bookshelf before heading off to the counter to pay.

"Only to you, dear," was all he said, walking beside her, their hands joined together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Rain**

* * *

It was raining hard and none of them had brought an umbrella with them. Forced to take shelter to the closest shed they could get to, they huddled together under the shade of the bus shelter.

The sudden rain didn't show any signs of stopping soon, making her frown as she watched the drops of water that stained the cemented streets.

"It can't be helped," she heard Hitomi murmuring, voice soft and muffled. His head rested on her shoulder as he stifled a yawn, no doubt already feeling drowsy after today's activity. He had the grocery bags on his lap from their trip to the grocery store since the fridge barely had anything inside anymore.

She could only manage to give him a sigh, her only acknowledgement that she had indeed heard him. She looked down when she felt warm, long fingers prodding her own. Without any hesitation, she wrapped hers around his and leaned her head on his.

"How long do you think this'll last?" she asked, watching his fingers play with hers.

"Hm, I wonder," he whispered. "But I enjoy this, being with you."

She smiled serenely at his comment, knowing his words to be true.

"Me, too."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** : Oops. I forgot to update this hehe Anyway, this is another flashback to when Yukiko and Hitomi first met. The anime said that Hitomi joined Eden when he was 16 y/o but this takes place when he is 17 y/o. Yukiko is 17 y/o here as well and they are both in 2nd year high school.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: First Meeting**

* * *

The class was bustling with excitement early this morning, this she noticed as she glanced up from the manga she was reading (of which she made sure no one could tell was really a manga). The girls were chatting amiably with each other, though more so than usual. Even the boys were talking about something. Curious, she listened to them, focusing her eyes on the manga to make it seem like she wasn't listening at all.

"Satsuko saw him talking to Takahashi-sensei earlier at the staff office."

"How strange. Getting a transfer student in the middle of the year?"

"Who cares? By the way, is this transfer student cute?"

"That's _what_ you're concerned about?"

"Hey, there aren't a lot of cute boys in this class, you know!"

Ah, so they were getting a transfer student in their class? In the middle of the school year? Strange, indeed.

With her curiosity sated, she went back with her reading, no longer interested with their conversation. However, before she could indulge herself with her reading material, the door to the classroom slid open. Quickly, she pushed her manga inside her desk drawer as she pulled out her notebook and textbook instead just as their homeroom teacher walked in.

After the usual routine of morning greetings and bow, the chatters still didn't settle down.

"Right, right. Everyone settle down. Classes have started, you know. Maiko, put away your phone and Yukio, don't make me confiscate your game console."

She could hear Yukio groaning at this but put away his game console. Once the class settled down, the homeroom teacher faced them with his usual blank expression as he tapped his shoulder with the teacher's notebook.

"Anyway, we have a new student joining us starting today. I want you all to treat him well," he paused as he looked outside the sliding door he left open. "Come on in so I can introduce you to everyone."

The class waited in anticipation as they watched the transfer student walk inside the room.

A teenage boy walked easily inside the room, stepping up to the podium beside the teacher's desk. He faced the class and immediately, the girls giggled with excitement at the sight of his attractive face. Although he was on the attractive side, his appearance was anything but. His shirt untucked and the first few buttons undone while his tie was sloppily done. His hair was long, just reaching his neck (was the even allowed?) and tall for his age. He didn't seem to really care to his surroundings as he lifted one hand to stifle the yawn that escaped his lips.

All in all, he seemed like the type of person Yukiko knew instantly that should be avoided at all cost.

All of a sudden, his eyes focused on hers, surprising her. Normally, she would've looked away, feeling conscious that perhaps he could see her real eye colour. But that was _impossible_! She was wearing her contact lenses. Still, she found herself unable to look away even if she wanted to. Something about him pulled her in.

Mr. Takahashi, unaware of the silent look the two were sharing, wrote the transfer student's name on the board, the chalk squeaking as it made contact on the board.

"This is Hitomi Aikawa. Why don't you introduce yourself, Aikawa-kun?"

Aikawa, without breaking eye contact with her, introduced himself.

"My name is Hitomi Aikawa but you can just call me Hitomi." His lips formed into a smile as he tapped the side of his head twice.

"Nice to meet _you_."

Somehow, she got the feeling that his words were directed at her.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I am ALIVE! I just changed jobs again for the third time this year. so I have been busy and haven't had any time to update this...I should be updating my other stories soon, too. When? Who knows? ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Aid**

* * *

He had been seated in front of her, the transfer student from two weeks ago. He had become rather well-acquainted with most of her classmates in the room immediately since his transfer. He certainly had charm and was friendly, everyone instantly liking him. Though, he had a habit of taking naps during classes every now and then.

Yukiko had barely spoken to him, briefly introducing herself to him out of politeness when he was told to occupy the desk in front of her. After that, she made no effort to speak with him unless needed to. And today was one of them.

"Aikawa-kun, taking a nap again?" The Japanese literature teacher noted with a disapproving frown on her face. Her hand was still up in the air, having aimed a chalk on the napping teenager. Mentioned teenager woke up, rubbing his eyes and letting out a rather loud yawn, only adding insult to the old teacher.

"...ha?" He asked groggily, blearily looking at his surroundings.

"Since you find my lesson utterly interesting, you wouldn't mind reading the next line for us, yes?"

He blinked at her a few times, as if trying to digest what was going on, oblivious to the hushed giggles of his peers. Perhaps sensing that he was in trouble (yet again), he stood up and picked up his textbook. He looked a little lost as he stared at the textbook, wondering what page the class was in. But he needed not to wait long for someone had whispered it to him.

" _Page 101, Line 6._ "

Quickly skipping through the pages, he then began reading the text.

" _Life is full of uncertainties, perhaps one day some unforeseen circumstance would bring her into his life once more…_ " He looked up, seeing a bitter frown on his teacher's face, as if displeased that he read the correct lines.

"Good. Just don't take another nap again. Am I understood?"

"Yes, _sensei_."

He then sat down, pretending to listen to their teacher as she proceeded to explain what that line meant to the class, though he tried to subtly look behind his shoulder to glimpse at his classmate.

" _Thanks,_ " he whispered with a grateful smile. She said nothing in response to his grateful statement, keeping her eyes down. The only acknowledgement he got that she had heard him was a brief glance at him before looking back at the open textbook on her desk.

She didn't know why she aided him, why she thought it would be a good idea to do so when she had made a vow not to get too close with anyone. However, it was at that moment that marked the beginning of an unbreakable bond they would share down the road.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** : I needed a break from work...I should actually be heading home right now, to be honest. LOL. Also Utsubo Monogatari is some random Japanese novel. It's not really imporant!

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Cute**

* * *

"Watanabe-san."

She looked up at the call of her name, making certain that the book she held in her hands only showed the cover of it and that the pages of the back are hidden. She found that transfer boy looking at her, his one arm plopped on the chair rest he sat on.

Their teacher for the next class hadn't arrived in the room yet so everyone else took advantage of it to chat with their friends or go on their phones to text their latest gossips for the day.

"Is there something you need, Aikawa-san?" She asked, her tone polite and curt. Why was he speaking to her? Did it look like she welcome idle chatter?

She made show that she wanted nothing to do with him, thumbing through the page she was in. She could see him tilt his head to the side, eyeing her with interest and vague curiosity.

"What are you reading?" He asked, not put off by her obvious display of disinterest.

She eyed him carefully, wondering what he was playing at. Yet he only met her wary look with a lazy smile he seemed to always have on his face.

"... _Utsubo Monogatari_ ," she answered a few seconds later. "Can you not read the front cover?"

She could see him lift an eyebrow up, his eyes shining with vague amusement and she found herself frowning at this.

"Really?" He asked, tone sounding as if he knew something she didn't know. Before she could say anything else, he had reached out a hand to tug down the cover of the book with his forefinger and thumb. The cover slid down easily, revealing the actual book behind it.

"Ah," he said with muffled laughter. "It's a _shoujo_ manga."

Her reaction was instantaneous – her entire face turned red, even her ears and neck had turned red. Quickly, she swiped the book away from his reach, shoving it underneath her desk.

"A-and is there anything wrong with that?!" She glared at him in an attempt to gather back her dignity but she knew it was of naught as the boy in front of her was still laughing though careful enough not to catch the attention of their fellow classmates. She had resorted to frowning at him though it more or less resembled a pout.

"How unexpected!" He managed to say in between his laughter. "I didn't peg you as someone to be into something so _girly_!"

"...You say that as if it's such a bad thing," she retorted back with a sneer, definitely still sulking at having someone discover one of her many guilty pleasures.

"It's not," he said, easing back to a smile as his laughter finally subsided. "I just think it's cute. I think _you're_ cute."

It was then that the door slid open and in their math teacher walked in. Everyone then went back to their seats and settled down in fear of having their moody mentor's wrath inflicted upon them.

Hitomi shifted to face the board once again but not before chuckling to himself at the sight of her blushing face.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'M ON A ROLL! Enjoy while it lasts! Also still high school time; These chapters are not in sequence sometimes, fyi!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Love is free**

* * *

"Why don't you ever answer your phone?" She asked with an annoyed frown, clicking her tongue at the same time. "It's such a pain trying to get a hold of you."

He let out a loud yawn before he gave her a response, his eyes tearing up at his drowsiness.

"My phone is dead right now and I left it at home."

"And you wonder why the upperclassmen are always annoyed with you..."

"But I'm not working so why bother?" He nuzzled her cheek with his nose, tickling her. "Phones are too bothersome anyway."

She shot him an incredulous look.

"Wouldn't you get in trouble for that?" She asked with genuine concern. He smiled despite himself, careful not to show it to her.

"Why? Are you worried about me?"

"No, I'm more worried about you paying your debt after all the times you made me buy your food."

"I thought that was free...?"

"Nothing in this life is free," she told him in a tone that reminded him of a wise sage. She sipped her juice box while getting comfortable in his arms. He let her shift around until she finally found herself comfortable before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Sure there is," he spoke up. She raised an eyebrow at him, eyeing his wide smile suspiciously. "My love for you is free."

He let out a boisterous laugh at her red face as she hit him on the chest, hiding her flustered face on his neck.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Cuddles**

* * *

Hitomi watched with amusement at her ridiculous outfit. His breaths came out in white puffs, his gloved hands shoved inside the pockets of his pants. The scarf around his neck was loosely hanging and he used one hand to at least secure it a bit.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a tinge of amusement. She was wearing a ridiculous amount of layers of clothing and had difficulty walking through the snow-clad ground. She huffed as she approached him, reaching out a thick gloved hand to hold onto his arm.

"No," she told him honestly, her tone sounding annoyed. "I'm _dying_ right now."

He only regarded her with that smile of his, fixing the really thick scarf she wore so that it didn't hide her face. She pulled away immediately, sending him a glare.

"No! It's _cold_."

Quickly, she pulled the scarf back up to her face so that it only showed her eyes. He cast her a worried stare when he saw how red her nose and cheeks were, the amusement instantly melting off his face. He had almost forgotten that she was weak against the cold and although she looked ridiculous wearing all that layers of clothing, it didn't seem like it was doing its job to keep her warm enough.

"Why can't we just stay home...?" She murmured, almost wailing as she leaned her forehead on his shoulder.

"Because you need education?" He offered playfully.

She only clicked her tongue and he breathed out a laugh, his breath fanning her ear with momentary warmth.

"All right, all right. Let's just go to school before you freeze to death." He tugged her hand with his, pulling her with him as they trudged through the snow-filled path.

She groaned out at this but followed him anyway, albeit slowly.

"Why can't we just have summer season all year long?"

"That'd be too convenient," he stated. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leaning his head on hers. "But it's fine; we get to cuddle around like this until this cold season is done."

Well, if he put it that way, how could she complain after that?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Advice from the pro**

* * *

"The best advice I can give you to win a fight is to have someone underestimate you," he told her carefully, donning a tone that reminded her of their former homeroom teacher. She nodded silently, knowing that this would benefit her in a fight.

"Because when they do, that means their guard is down. Take advantage of that and _attack_."

She nodded again, intently listening to him like the eager student that she was.

"Let me give you an example," he said, moving close to her a bit. She watched him, wondering what type of example this was but let him anyway.

"Look over there," he instructed, pointing to a direction.

She did but then jolted with surprise upon the sudden contact of his lips on her cheek.

"Too bad," he whispered after pulling away, his voice deep and husky. "You let your guard down."

She resisted the urge to groan but settled with playfully flicking his forehead instead.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** : I'm gonna die from all this fluff I've been writing lately.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: Our Kids**

* * *

Yukiko smiled happily when Sakura gave her a flower she had picked up from the bushes on the side of the park. Shibuya and Sakurako were out on a date so she offered to babysit Sakura while they went out to have fun. Hitomi was accompanying them though he was already taking a nap on one of the wooden benches in the park, snoring away.

"For me?" Yukiko asked, resisting the temptation to squeeze the toddler's chubby cheeks.

The tiny girl nodded her head, pushing the flower in her hand insistently. She giggled, taking it from her.

"Aw, thank you, Sakura-chan."

The girl blinked up at her, the barest of smiles forming on her lips. She then held out one of her tiny hands and began tugging the older female to play at the sandbox.

"You want to build a sand castle?"

The little girl nodded, her eyes staring at her expectantly. Yukiko couldn't resist any longer and kissed her one cheek since she was just too adorable.

"Okay."

They sat on the sand and began making a sand castle.

"What are you making?" Hitomi asked, joining them when he woke up from his short nap.

"Sand castle," she answered, not sparing him a glance since was busy balancing the sand with her hands. Hitomi helped her stabilize it by sending a spark of electricity on it, perhaps heating it. She gave him an appreciative smile.

"Look, Sakura-chan, Hitomi-nii-san helped make the tower."

The girl looked up from her task of molding something. She stared up at Hitomi and patted his arm, as if to praise him for a job well done. The female teenager resisted the urge to squeal, finding the act itself so adorable. Instead, she let out a blissful sigh.

"She's so cute!" She said, watching the girl go back to molding the sand into something.

Hitomi shifted slightly to look at her and grinned lazily.

"Ours would be much cuter, you know?"

Sakura could only tilt her head to the side, face wearing a puzzled expression when she found her blushing and shoving a laughing Hitomi away from her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Hesitate**

* * *

Hitomi watched her carefully, seeing her standing still as she stared back at him. He felt the familiar tremble in his hand when electricity sparked from his hand, begging to be released. Seven doppelgangers formed around her and he almost smiled when he realized that she was able to summon seven of them already.

Her eyes never left his, watching carefully for any sudden movements he might make.

She'd grown better since she joined, but still lacking in terms of skills and fighting. She was still hesitant, doubtful.

"I told you, didn't I?" He spoke up, taking a step to the side to begin circling her. She copied his movements and remained silent.

"Let your enemy underestimate you, do not show them your potential. Strike when their guard is down, do _not_ hesitate."

He saw the slight mist in her eyes and he almost frowned when she got distracted – _again_. He moved quickly, surprising her. Realizing her mistake, she quickly hid amongst her doppelgangers and moved swiftly.

He hit the ones who he knew were doppelgangers, his electricity burning them before disintegrating into nothing. His fingers were inches from her neck, her eyes wide when he was able to tell who was the real her.

He let out a sigh, pulling away.

"Really, you could've been dead if I was an enemy."

The sparks disappeared as he relaxed, no longer summoning them.

"You can't hesitate all the time. Strike when you have the chance. That is the only way to survive."

She said nothing, holding her face with a hand.

"Are you afraid?" He asked.

"Yes."

He flinched; he hadn't expected her to answer his question, seeing as he had meant it as a rhetorical one. His expression mellowed, lips curling down.

"We all are."

He pulled her against his chest, holding the back of her head as he breathed in her scent.

"That's why we work hard and stay together...so we don't fall apart."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Present**

* * *

She wrapped a red and black leather bracelet around his wrist. He only watched her, curious as to what it was for. Once she was done, she eyed it, as if making sure it was on properly. After that, she faced him, a smile already on her face.

"Happy birthday!"

And she kissed him on the cheek before whispering, with a tone that sent shivers down his spine, "I'm wearing red today."

For a moment, he could only stare at her with a confused expression. She was wearing a black dress not red –

He suddenly let out a wide grin once it hit him, eyes drooping with mischief and desire.

"Ho~? We shall see then."

He revelled in her soft giggle as he pulled her to his room to receive his present.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: I am here**

* * *

He'd been rather distant lately, cold, and angry. It had her worried because he wasn't letting anyone in as he brooded. Since their underclassman's death, he'd been especially ruthless, even to his friends – to _her_.

"Hitomi..."

He was lying down on the floor, back turned to her. She knew he was not sleeping due to the sound of his normal breathing and heartbeat. He didn't answer her or even make any sort of acknowledgement that he had heard her. It nearly broke her heart since he had never pushed her away until now. She was at loss, not sure what to do.

Slowly, she made her way towards him, sliding the door close behind her. Her light footsteps padded through the wooden floor, kneeling down just a few feet away from where he lay. She remained silent, watching his back.

"I'm here, you know." She whispered. "Even if you push me away, I'd _never_ leave your side."

He said nothing but the tiny movement of his hand reaching out to her slightly reassured her. She inched closer, holding his outstretched hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Nothing else was said between them and they remained that way until they fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** : Last update until god knows when!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty: Farewell**

* * *

Lately, Hitomi had been looking at her with a sad expression. There were random moments where she was in the middle of telling him a story and he would just pull her towards him and bury his face in her warmth. She would angrily tell him she was in the middle of telling him a story expecting him to deliver his usual teasing retort but it never came.

"I love you," he suddenly told to her, his eyes meeting hers with such ferociousness that she found herself rather speechless. But he was never waiting for a response for he leaned down and kissed her. She drowned in his passion, their touches soon succumbing into something deeper and fierce.

That night, they lied in their shared bed with only the thin blankets covering them from the cool air. She was still trying to catch her breath, staring at the man before her with his eyes looking sad.

"Hitomi? What's wrong?" She asked, reaching out a hand to caress his cheek. He held her hand, running his thumb against her much softer skin.

"Nothing," he told her. "I just want to enjoy this moment."

She gave him a smile.

"Silly, you say that as if we don't have all the time in the world."

He didn't respond to that, looking even sadder at her statement. But she had no time to ask why so as he had already pulled her in his arms, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mm," was all he said. He began stroking her hair with his fingers, lulling her into sleep. She eased in in his embrace, drifting into sleep when he heard her whisper something under his breath.

 _"I'm sorry, Yukiko."_


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: [1] KARE KANO SPOILERS!

Also Nobuyuki is Yukiko's assistant...just like how Kanda was Ogami's assistant. I know he just came out of nowhere but I really don't have the time include all the OCs (aka the fellow Code:Breakers) I was going to mention in some of these chapters. And I feel that would take away the focus on Yukiko and Hitomi so you all just have to deal with the random mess c:

Timeline: sometime in high school and when Yukiko first joined Eden. She's Code:06 at this point and Hitomi is already Code:03 around this time.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Idle**

* * *

"Oh."

He opened one eye to look at her. She was reading a new shoujo manga series. She covered her mouth as a silent gasp escaped from her and she looked at him with that widened eyes of her.

"He's adopted!"

He blinked, wondering what she was talking about now. She didn't explain though, only going back to reading.

"Who's adopted?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. But one look at the book in her hands and he knew then that he shouldn't have asked.

"Soichirou-kun [1]," she responded, quickly turning to the next page. "That explains _why_ his parents are so old! It turns out that his real parents abused him and then abandoned him and that his current adoptive parents are actually his uncle and auntie!"

"Hm, is that so?" He murmured, getting comfortable on her shoulder. He placed a chaste kiss on her neck, sending her giggling since she was ticklish there. He smiled at this.

"This manga is getting really dark! _Ugh_ , can we skip our afternoon classes so I can finish reading this manga?" She asked. Her lower lip was puckered out as she looked at him with expectation, begging for him to listen to her request. He shrugged his shoulders, getting comfortable beside her.

"Sounds good to me."

He needed to catch up on some sleep anyway.

 **Extended Ending:**

Nobuyuki, her assistant, stood over them with a displeased look on his face. The two students looked sheepish at having been caught cutting classes by the older figure. Her reaction was instant, however.

"He made me do it!" She claimed, pointing at him.

Hitomi could only let out a groan when Nobuyuki averted his glare at him instead.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N** : At this point, I'm just puking out everything until I disappear into oblivion. I'm just EXCITED to post the final chapter. Which is...88 chapters down the line...then I'll post a chapter detailing the timeline/sequence of these chapters.

But look at me getting ahead of myself.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Night**

* * *

Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest and she wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it. Her hands were slightly shaking and she shivered when she felt his lips on her neck, nipping it lightly and then kissing it gently. She closed her eyes as a light whimper escaped from her lips, breath coming out ragged as she tried to calm her raging heart. She tried to reach out for his hand and he held hers tightly, placing a soft kiss on her fingers.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, peering at her. She opened her eyes to his nervous state, watched as he placed her hand on his chest and felt the drumming on it.

"I'm nervous, too," he told her honestly, smile slightly strained, embarrassed.

She moved her hand to hold his cheek, pulling it down to hers so that she could kiss him. The kiss lasted long, more passionate compared to their usual innocent kisses. It was clumsy but warm nonetheless. They pulled away to catch their breath, their breaths hushed, panting.

"I love you," she whispered to him, tracing his jaw with her fingers. "I am yours."

He placed another kiss on her lips, resting his forehead on hers, some strands of hair slipping down his shoulder.

"I love you, too," he told her, eyes glinting seriously. "And I am yours. Now and forever."

It was a night that would be engraved in their minds forever.

It was the night they had become one.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N** : I'm honestly really done with this moody Canadian weather. Bye boi

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: Beach**

* * *

She marvelled the school of fish swimming around her feet, entranced by their colourful scales. She smiled when she slightly moved her feet and they moved away, perhaps surprised by the sudden movement. However, she frowned when someone else's feet – bigger than hers – joined her on the side. The sudden appearance had scared the fish away and she looked up, demanding an explanation for the disturbance.

"Sorry," he told her, not giving her the chance to say anything. "I wanted to show you something."

She tilted her head to the side, her curiosity getting the better of her. He held her hand, tugging it to follow him and she did.

She vaguely heard Hazuki flirting with a group of girls who giggled at something he said. Akiko was surfing, his ecstatic laughter reaching her ears. Mika remained under the shade of the umbrella she rented, blatantly ignoring a pair of young men hitting on her. Nobuyuki was having a barbecue, surrounded by some women who were desperately vying for his attention though the man remained focused on his task, fanning the smoke away with a paper fan.

Mika had suggested they go to the beach, considering how they were already on summer break. Akiko and Hazuki were utterly thrilled about the idea whereas Hitomi remained impartial on the idea (he said he just wanted to sleep). Yukiko was hesitant at first, not entirely comfortable at the thought of being around a crowd of strangers but she didn't want to be a party-pooper so she went along with the their female upperclassman's plan. And of course, wherever she went, Hitomi went to as well.

Obediently, she followed Hitomi who led her away from the noise and crowd.

"Hitomi?" She called when she realized that the crowd was thinning out in the area they were walking through. The sand felt warm against her feet, stumbling a bit when she stepped on a pebble. Hitomi gripped her hand tighter, as if to prevent her from falling.

"We're almost there."

A few more minutes of walking and they finally arrived in front of a cave. She eyed it warily then at the taller man.

"Um, why...?"

He didn't answer, only giving her a smile before tugging her inside.

The cave was dark as they walked inside, and murky. Her senses were heightened as she listened to her surroundings, in case there was something lurking around this creepy place. From the distance, she could see something blue and green glowing, peaking her curiosity.

Her mouth was open in awe when she saw what it was.

"Beautiful, right?" She heard Hitomi asked, suppressing his laughter at her reaction. She pulled away from his hold, marvelling the crystals that almost seemed to glow. She then faced him again, the awe still remaining on her face.

"How'd you find this place?" She asked.

He tapped the side of his head twice.

"That's a secret."

She didn't prod him after that, going back to admiring the breathtaking smile. She felt his arms circle around her bare waist, feeling his breath by her ear as he blew on it. The act had sent a shiver down her spine, very much aware of the heat of his bare chest pressing behind her back. He began pressing light kisses on her neck, making her whimper.

"Hitomi..." She managed to breathe out, her body flushed at his rather not-so-innocent actions.

He didn't respond as he sucked on her neck, certainly to leave a red mark there.

"Ah…I can't hold it in," he murmured to her, his tone notably husky. It sent her shivering again, her eyes becoming misty with heat. "Why are you wearing such a provocative outfit?"

"It's called a bathing suit, Hitomi."

Her breath hitched when his hand began massaging one breast, the other trailing down her hips. She let out a small whine, leaning her head back on his shoulder. He took advantage of this and began kissing your shoulder. Suddenly, however, before the haze could fully wrap around her, she stilled. She pulled away slightly so she could face him, showing a somewhat exasperated expression.

"Did you bring me here to seduce me?"

He only chuckled, pulling her back in his arms.

"Maybe."

She didn't manage to say anything else as he pressed his lips on hers.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Sinking Into the Ocean**

* * *

Life went on, never stopping even when death occurred. Nothing changed, it was still the same – go to school, pretend like she was normal, and then at night, be the cold-blooded killer that she was.

It almost made her feel hollow, _empty_. She felt like she was slipping, sinking down in an ocean of solitary, loneliness – just like how it was when she was younger. Sinking, sinking, her throat feeling tight, her breathing harsh and heavy.

But a warm hand had held her, pulling her up effortlessly and his smile bright like the sun.

"I'm here."

And those two simple words saved her almost instantly, relieved tears trickling down her cheeks.

No, this was different.

 _He was still here_.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Springtime**

* * *

The air smelled of fresh sakura flowers.

A satisfied smile was on her face as she walked through the familiar paths leading to their school. She wore the same uniform; the only difference is the colour of her bow tied by her collar. Hitomi was beside her, stifling his yawn with a hand, the other holding hers. Surprisingly, he had made the effort to wear his uniform properly this time. Probably because Reiichi wouldn't let him hear the end of it until he did, his reason being they were already third years so they needed to act like it.

She reached out a hand to catch a pink petal, landing softly on her open palm. She brought it closer to her, inspecting it with mild fascination.

"Which reminds me, Mika-senpai said she wants us to go flower viewing this weekend," she stated, letting the petal fall on the ground that almost reminded her of pink carpets.

He glanced at her, blinking a few times in an attempt to rid of his sleep.

"Hm? She did?"

She nodded her head, tugging him slightly so he would pick up his pace. He did but slowed down once again due to his drowsiness.

"What shall I bring?"

"Definitely not hamburgers and fries," he instantly told her, as if already knowing what she was planning on bringing.

"Why not?" She asked with a slight frown. "They're good though."

"It's not really suited for flower viewing."

"Oh…" They stopped at a red light, along with the other pedestrians who were waiting for their turn to cross the street.

"I hope Nobuyuki-san is going to make food then. Did you know he makes really good bento boxes?"

The light turned green and they crossed, this time, it was he who tugged her.

"Why did I imagine a grim and perfectionist man like him making those cute-looking bento boxes…?" He had meant it as a joke but when Yukiko let out a giggle, he gave her a wondrous look.

"You obviously haven't seen his boxed lunches."

"You're joking!"

"I'm not!" She says with laughter, swinging their enclosed hands.

And they fell into their usual relaxed banter, staying close to each other until they arrived at school.

It was a start of a new school year.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N** : So I'm kind of contemplating whether this should end on Chapter 50 or not. I can't decide!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Gone**

* * *

"Someday, there will come a time when we will be separated."

She averted her gaze from the group of children playing by the riverbank to the man beside her. He had a faraway look on his face, his lips curled into a listless smile. Her brows furrowed at that, teeth biting her lower lip.

"What are you saying?"

For a while, he said nothing, keeping his gaze on the children that were playing tag. When she could no longer handle his silence, she forced him to look at her by holding both sides of his cheeks with her hands.

" _Hitomi_."

He only blinked at her, watching her red eyes reflect his face on its surface.

"Why are you being strangely negative all of a sudden?" She asked, her tone taking a more sober tone.

"Sorry," he managed to say, leaning his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. He took a few slow breaths and she waited until he was calm, brushing her fingers against his cheeks as some sort of attempt to soothe whatever was plaguing his mind.

"I don't want to," he finally admitted. "But...it's for the best."

When he opened his eyes, she could see the pain reflected in them.

"I love you." Before she could even utter a response, he leaned down to meet her lips.

"I'm sorry for leaving – for not being able to be there for _both_ of you."

She felt her heart churn as his hand caressed her abdomen, his eyes closed once again. She opened her mouth to ask him if he knew but before she could, something began pulling her away from him. The distance between the two of them grew, the scenery disappearing slowly into the black void. She reached out a hand, screaming, crying, for him to not leave her.

But he only gave her a sad smile, remaining still on his spot.

That was the final image etched in her mind before she woke up alone sobbing in their shared bed.

He was gone.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Gonna end this year with this _**ANGSTY/VIOLENT**_ chapter hehe

Anyway, Happy New Year, y'all. 2016 has been a mess.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: Vengeance**

* * *

Blood trickled down her hands, dropping to the small puddle already gathering by her feet. Her eyes were glowing a menacing red, her breathing laboured and body growing numb. She watched the lifeless body below her, looking like dead meat that had been torn beyond recognition. Scattered body parts were splattered all over the room, the lights flickered on and off – it was a sight straight out of a horror film, except this was reality – her reality.

She should be used to such sight – after all, killing people was her profession. But watching the unrecognizable human being that lay by her feet, she wanted to do nothing but cry and scream out hysterically but was too shocked to react. She wasn't – she _couldn't_.

" _Papa_."

She breathed out, her voice shaking. She fell down on her knees, ignoring the blood that now stained them. She began crying as tears blurred her sight, her entire body quivering. She reached out for the lifeless hand that now felt cold against her own warm and bloodstained ones. Her cries only grew louder when she saw the wedding ring that was still on the man's ring finger, stained by his blood.

" _I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. Please...! I'm so sorry. Oh god, I'm so sorry._ "

She wailed like a child as she rocked back and forth, holding the older man's hand to her. She didn't know how long she remained there, crying until she could no longer produce anymore tears.

All she remembered was someone calling her name and a pair of arms wrapping around her, pulling her away from her father's body. She let out an enraged cry when they began pulling her away, thrashing about as she cried that it was her fault – that she was a _murderer_ , a _sinner_.

"..ap...of it!"

Yet she still persisted to fight off this person, thrashing around until she rid herself from their hold. However, this person was stubborn as she was.

"...iko...s me..! _Look at me_!"

She gasped, breathing laboured as she stared at Hitomi's worried, pained expression on his face. The sight of him made open the floodgates once again, falling limp against his arms as she began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh god, Hitomi. I can't do this anymore. I...! _I just killed my own father_! He's dead...! He's dead because of me! I'm a murderer! Oh god please I can't do this. _I can't anymore_!"

He felt his entire heart breaking as he watched her broken state, knowing that he could do nothing to soothe her pain. He opted into staying silent, rubbing her back as she cried against his chest.

His fellow Code:Breakers gave them space as they went to clean up after the job. They knew that this was an unfair mission, it didn't help that the higher-ups knew exactly what Yukiko's relationship was with their target. It was true that anything of their past life was nothing to them but this...this was just cruel.

"It'll be okay," he murmured to her, holding her closer into his arms. Though his touch was gentle, his face was contorted in silent fury.

"I'm going to end it one day."

And he would make sure that none of them would ever suffer in Eden's hands any longer.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N** : Happy New Year, y'all!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Gossiping is for bored high schoolers**

* * *

"Are you and Aikawa-kun going out?"

Yukiko almost choked on her strawberry juice at the sudden words. Coughing a few times, she stared at her classmate with an incredulous look.

"Are we _what_?"

"Going out," Satsuko, renowned gossip queen of their class, told her simply.

"Uh, no?"

"That was a question."

She cursed inwardly at the girl's retort. Her classmate never even once talked to her before this...so why _now_? She blamed Hitomi who was conveniently not in school today. Now that she thought about it, every time someone asked her about a topic involving the two of them, he was conveniently _never_ present.

"No, we're not," she told her with certainty this time, sipping her juice box gingerly.

"But you guys are always together," the girl insisted, eyes wide with great curiosity.

' _That's because he's supposed to recruit me to some kind of killing organization,_ ' she thought but she couldn't _possibly_ tell her that. No one would believe her, anyway.

"I don't know. Probably because he has nothing else better to do," she told her nosy classmate instead, avoiding her prodding eyes.

"So that means he _likes_ you."

Once again, she choked on her drink. This time, it went through her nose. Quickly, she grabbed her handkerchief from her skirt pocket, wiping her face with it. Was this girl always so damned nosy?!

"How did you _even_ come to that conclusion?!" She asked, almost losing her cool.

"Well," the girl trailed off, tapping her chin with a finger as she thought. "It makes sense doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't." She told her blankly. "Nothing is going on between us. You can even ask Mika-senpai if you don't believe me."

"The third year with the auburn hair? I heard Aikawa-kun is having an affair with her. You better watch out on that one. Older women are vicious, you know?"

Yukiko resisted the urge to hit her head on the desk, now remembering why she was such a loner before Hitomi came to her life.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: No, I didn't wait until the actual day of Valentine's day to post this! LOL

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Valentine's Day**

* * *

She took a bite of the chocolate truffle from the box she had on her lap. She chewed on it slowly, a thoughtful look on her face before she swallowed. She hummed as she mulled over something.

"Ah, needs more sugar on this one. But I'll give her 65 points for effort."

Hitomi gave her an amused glance, his chin resting on one open palm.

"Really?" He asked offhandedly.

"Mm-hmm," she hummed, grabbing the next box from the pile on his side. She untied the bright red bow from the wrapper and let it slide to the ground. The sweet scent wafted in the air and she took one, plopping it in her mouth. The moment she tasted the sweets, her face lit up.

"This one is good! 100 points!" She reached it out to offer him one. "Try this one, it's the best one out of all the ones I've tried!"

He shook his head at her silliness and made a grab of one of the chocolate pieces shaped into bunnies and ate it.

"You know," he drawled, already reaching out for another one while still chewing the one inside his mouth. "Usually, when you give someone chocolates for Valentine's Day, you _don't_ eat them."

She only shrugged her shoulders, plopping another one in her mouth.

"Don't worry, I made enough for both of us."

He only laughed and leaned his head on the top of her head.

"You're ridiculous."

She shifted a bit to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Mm, love you, too."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N** : New season of Gintama gives me both pain and happiness. Also I call dibs on Takasugi. That voice tho...! _HIMURO-SENSEI!_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty: Nap**

* * *

He hummed as he sighed out contently, enjoying the feeling of her fingers brushing through his hair. She had been playing with it since they had come back from another day at school.

"Shouldn't you get your hair cut?" She asked, twirling some strands in her fingers. "It's way past your shoulders now..."

"Ah, can't be bothered..." He shifted as he lied on his side, reaching out a hand to hold hers.

"Well," she said after he was settled down, resuming her brushing. "I suppose if it doesn't bother you."

He feels her slightly tugging his hair but remained still, waiting. The sound of elastic snapping in air reached his ears and then he finally turned, facing her. He only saw her smiling face, waving he ponytail he is now sporting.

"So that it's not in your face," she answered his unspoken question. She moved to brush her fingers through his long strands of hair before pulling it to her lips to place a kiss on it. The sight made him smile and soon enough, he was lulled to sleep, her fingers brushing through his hair and scalp every once in a while.

He loved the way her fingers felt through his scalp.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One: Blood**

* * *

There were times that Hitomi reeked of blood whenever she saw him. She never mentioned it to him, passively trying to ignore the stench. It was a stench that made her feel nauseous, sick, forcing her to recall some terrible memories from her childhood.

Sometimes it was hard to look at him whenever he came back and although he appeared clean, there were still traces of that stench. It made it hard for her to approach him, to act normal around him because she was painfully reminded that this boy, barely hitting adulthood, had his hands already stained with blood.

But, as he gazed at her, with that lazy smile and drowsy eyes of his, she felt her heart skipping a beat and then, just like that, the stench was no longer as unbearable.

She didn't know what this feeling was but she knew that as long as he was around, everything would be all right.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Lost Form**

* * *

She panted heavily as she gripped her arm, certain that it was broken. It would take about hours for it to fully heal considering how she was on the verge of turning into her Lost form. She clicked her tongue as she jumped away from the attack meant for her, broken debris flying everywhere.

She landed a few feet away from where she was before, watching her opponent intently as he turned to face her.

"Little kitty is wounded. Shall I end your suffering?"

She narrowed her eyes as she summoned three forms of herself, grimacing when she felt her body quake with pain. She knew she was pushing herself but she needed to stall him until Nobuyuki was able to free the hostages. The others hadn't arrived yet so she really needed to stall until she was certain that everyone was in safe hands.

Using her last remaining strength, she pushed forward, using her enhanced speed to attack him. He easily slashed through her other forms, only two remaining and her real self. She couldn't even control him in spite of tainting him with her blood earlier due to her lack of power.

She let out a pained gasp when he hit her in the abdomen, knocking her breath away. She slammed on the wall, a sickeningly crack that came from her spine ringing in the air. She coughed, sending him a glare in spite of her battered condition. He only grinned at her that infuriated her. She raised her hand to shoot poison nails at him but fear coursed through her veins when nothing happened, realizing what was happening. Her sight began to disappear and she cursed quietly, struggling to stand up.

"Ah, did you just go Lost?" The man asked in a mocking tone. "Pity. You are quite the pretty one but you're with them so I gotta kill you."

She made an attempt to move but her body screamed in pain and she could only let out a pained grunt, dropping to the ground. Her breathing was harsh and heavy, the ground cold to the touch.

 _I can't die here_ , she whispered. _Hitomi...I can't leave him!_

His drowsy, lopsided smile flashed in her head.

A loud crack echoed in the room, dust and debris flying everywhere as the man punched the floor with his inhuman strength. When the dust settled, he looked to marvel the corpse before him. However, he saw neither corpse nor blood under his fist.

It was empty.

" _An eye for an eye._ "

His body went stiff, realizing what had happened.

" _A tooth for a tooth._ "

He began to turn, his fist ready to attack once again.

" _And a poison for your rotten soul!_ "

She summoned the remaining power left in her body held up her hand as she controlled the blood running in his veins. He stopped, a pained expression forming on his face when something inside his body began to move. The last thing he remembered was her glowing red eyes before his body exploded into bits and pieces.

She panted mildly watching the now mangled corpse before she dropped on the floor, her body finally going Lost. She could hear oncoming footsteps and she prayed it was her comrades. She was beginning to lose consciousness when someone had held her, his worried voice reaching her ears. She didn't need to have her sight [1] to know who it was and in spite of her bad condition, she managed to smile as she whispered to him –

" _I'm alive._ "

"Do you intend to always give me a heart attack? Really." His relieved laugh was the very last thing she heard before she lost consciousness.

* * *

[1] Yukiko's lost form is blindness.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N** : Last update till next week!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: Fast-food**

* * *

Hitomi looked at his surroundings with mild amusement, not having been expecting to be brought to such a place by the girl he was accompanying. He idly eyed the people currently occupying the establishment which consisted of mostly students skipping classes like themselves and the occasional adults that looked to be on their coffee break.

Finally, his eyes focused on the girl happily humming under her breath as she enjoyed her favourite teriyaki chicken burger. Her expression was of pure bliss and contentment. The sight almost made him chuckle.

He leaned his chin on an open palm, simply watching her devour her meal happily.

"Is this what you do whenever you skip classes?" He mused with a hint of hilarity. "I'd expect you to frequent a chic café or something instead."

She looked up at him with what to be appeared to be of shock, almost looking insulted by his statement.

"Don't you know? McDonalds makes the _best_ teriyaki chicken burger!"

"Really?" He hummed, only to humour her as he reached out for a piece of French fry from their shared tray. He could see her eyes watching his hand like a hawk, making sure that he did not touch the other three wrapped burgers she had ordered for herself. He already knew not to touch her food, unless he wanted her wrath inflicted upon him. Last time he tried it, she almost strangled him to death if it weren't for their peers' interference. He'd much prefer to live, really.

"Aren't you afraid you're going to gain so much weight from eating that all the time? It's not exactly a healthy meal, you know."

She only shrugged her shoulders, digging in once again on her favoured food. She didn't seem bothered by the very idea.

"I'd rather die happy than miserable."

He sent her an amused glance at that.

"By gorging yourself with _teriyaki chicken burger_?"

"You say that as if that's a bad thing..."

He let out a quiet laughter, reaching out for a fry once again.

"You're weird."

"You're one to talk."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N** : I lied. I'm updating now lmao

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: Foolish Creatures**

* * *

"You have been staring at her this whole time, Ace. She will not disappear, you know?"

Hitomi turned to glance at Heike, chin still resting on his open palm.

"Haha, I can't help it," the lightning-user admitted with a chuckle. His eyes move back to gaze Yukiko who was conversing with the newest recruit about her latest shoujo manga obsession. She was always so earnest, so passionate about a comic book regardless of the characters' questionable life choices. She would laugh, cry, and get mad over the events of a fictional story. Perhaps she read such things because she would never live a life of a normal high school student (not that a shoujo manga character's life was anything close to normal…). Perhaps sensing his eyes on her, she turned to look up from her conversation and gave him a huge smile and a wave of her hand.

He couldn't help the smile forming on his face at that.

"I have a favour to ask of you, Heike," he suddenly said, still keeping his eyes on Yukiko who had resumed her conversation with Enishi.

The man turned an inquisitive look his way, wondering what the favour was.

"When the time comes...I want you to bring me back to her."

Heike simply stared at him, uncertain what to say. He tried to discern the expression on their leader but he kept his face unreadable.

"She won't like it; I'm sure you are aware." He told him, looking at the subject of their conversation as well.

She seemed to be talking about something else now with Enishi, something about a newly-opened hot pot restaurant around the area.

"Hm, yeah." Hitomi agreed with a wry smile.

Yukiko was nodding her head fervently, telling Enishi that they should go on the weekend with everyone. She suddenly called out to Hitomi, perhaps to share with him of their plans. Hitomi excused himself and approached her, his expression turning soft and gentle as he conversed with the woman.

Heike watched them silently, remaining on his spot. Finally, with a sigh and a slow shake of his head, he uttered under his breath:

"Men in love are quite foolish creatures, are they not?"


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N** : Happy White Day, everyone!

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: White Day**

* * *

She almost burst out laughing at the absurdity of the situation, surrounded by strangers eating their greasy burgers and fries. She would've questioned his choice of a location to give her his present, a favour from last month's Valentine's Day, but her swirl of emotions prevented her from doing that because the moment he slid the simple, white band with a tiny ruby gem in the middle up her ring finger, she knew that this was a promise of a forever and eternity.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N** : I'm a hot mess when it comes to good-looking men with glasses.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: Dreams**

* * *

"If you weren't a Code:Breaker, what would you have been?"

The question caught him by mild surprise, turning his gaze to her seated form beside him.

They had no missions today and had decided to take it easy and relax. They had decided to hang out at their usual spot by the riverbank so he was on his back, admiring the cloudless bright blue sky. The local children were not present, perhaps still at school. The usual sounds of laughter were not resounding in the air, only the faraway sounds of traffic and everyday life.

"That's a random question," he hummed, noting an airplane in the sky.

He could feel her looking at him with a pout. He felt her shifting beside him until her face came into view, blocking his view of the sky.

"Just answer!" She insisted.

He smiled, pushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Well," he began, mulling over it for a second. "I guess a teacher?"

She lifted an eyebrow at that, looking like she didn't believe him at all.

"Teacher? Are you sure? I feel like you'll just nap all the time…"

"Nap teacher then?" He joked. She laughed at that, playfully bumping his arm with her own.

"Be serious!" She chuckled.

"Hm, I suppose a science teacher then?" He said moments later, playing with her hair by twirling the ends of it with his fingers.

"Would that mean you would wear a lab coat and glasses?" She closed her eyes, tipping her head to the side as she enjoyed the soft breeze. A smile formed on her lips as she imagined him with mentioned outfit. "You would look good in a lab coat and glasses."

He snickered at that, poking her cheek.

"Science teachers aren't required to wear lab coats, you know," he pointed out with amusement, making her pout.

"What about you?" He asked, now curious about what she would have been if they weren't hired assassins. "What do you think would you be had you not joined Eden?"

"Well..." She said, pondering over it. "I would've been my father's successor. So I would've been a CEO."

"Ah, so I wouldn't have a chance to go out with you?" He asked. "You'd probably be matched with some elite man. You would be way out of my league..."

"Yeah, well, that's _only_ if we hadn't met." She laced her fingers with his, giving him the most loving and sincere smile. "But I'm sure, regardless of our different choice of careers, we would crossed paths eventually."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Companionship**

* * *

"Can I copy your English homework? I didn't get a chance to do it..."

She gave him a testing look but nonetheless handed him her notebook.

"You really need to start doing your own homework," she chastised him, watching him begin to copy her homework. Rather than writing on his own desk however, he decided to do it on her desk instead. "What were you doing last night anyway? Napping?"

He laughed at that but didn't look up from his writing.

"Was busy with some errands," he told her offhandedly, almost evasively.

"Important enough to miss doing your homework?" She pointed at a word he had misspelled. "You spelled this wrong. It's c-o-m-p-a-n-i-o-n-s-h-i-p."

He quickly murmured a grateful " _Thanks_ ", immediately correcting his mistake. For a while, she let him focus on copying her homework, correcting him whenever he misspelled something.

"Ah, it was kind of an urgent errand," he explained, picking off from where they left off.

"What kind of errand is it?" She asked, curious.

He didn't specify, only smiling at her as he tapped the side of his head with his finger.

"Curious? Did you finally fall in love with me?"

She rolled her eyes, flicking his forehead.

"In your dreams."

He only laughed, rubbing his now sore forehead but still writing on his own notebook. She watched him silently, worry etched all over her face.

She had noticed the bruises that tainted his arms and the bandage placed on his left cheek. Every time he would miss a few classes, he would come back with new wounds or bruises. Their classmates had asked him what happened to him now but Hitomi had only laughed, giving them a vague answer.

But she knew better. After all, she could smell the scent of blood on him.

"Hey," he suddenly spoke, breaking her out of her thoughts. She blinked, quickly gathering her thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Stop worrying," he told her simply. "I'm fine."

For a moment, she said nothing. He refused to meet her eyes, meaning it was not a topic that he wanted to talk about.

"Mm, 'kay."

Perhaps one day, he would tell her. Right now, she was content waiting for him until he opened up. All she could do was be there whenever he needed support, a silent reminder to him that she was there on his side.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N** : I didn't bother proofreading this...anyway, once I'm finished with this story, I'll proofread the whole thing.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight: Sealed**

* * *

The first time she had killed someone, she was at a loss.

Her entire body had frozen, her blood pumping viciously against her veins. She couldn't hear anything – just a sharp, shrill ringing in her ears as her eyes watched the blood pool down her feet.

She couldn't breathe, couldn't look away from the dead bodies that now gathered by her feet.

 _Make it go away._

She suddenly slouched down as she retched, emptying her stomach despite not having eaten anything this day. She didn't notice the tears that had already started dripping down her cheeks, the ragged breathing that came from her lips as her mind tried to register what had happened. Her vision started shaking until finally, she could see the young man in front of her.

Hitomi.

His mouth moved, as if calling out to her but she couldn't exactly make out his words. She couldn't hear him. She could vaguely feel him shaking her, his expression that of panic and worry.

The ringing in her ears continued and she desperately willed it away.

 _MAKE IT GO AWAY!_

 _"Yukiko!"_

And just like that, just hearing her name, she had snapped out of her daze. Hitomi's hands cupped her face, pulling her close to him to the point where she could feel his breathe hitting her cheeks. It was then that she realized that his hands were shaking, his eyes wide with panic.

Was he afraid of her...?

The thought had made her sob out and she tried to pull away but he remained his hold on her.

"Look at me," he ordered firmly.

"I...!" Her eyes strayed to the soon paling hand that she could see past his shoulder but he forced her to look back at him.

"Don't look. Just look at _me_."

She sobbed, leaning onto him as she tried to regain her composure. She could feel his arms wrapping around her, as if to protect her from what had just transpired.

"It's not your fault. It'll be fine." She could feel him rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

The men that now lay dead on their own blood had attacked them earlier. They were after Hitomi but since she was with him, they had thought that she herself was an _Eden dog_ – whatever that even meant. Hitomi had tried to fend them off himself but there were too many of them. Two had slipped by and went after her. She had tried to run away, to call out for help, but one of them had caught up to her and threw her to the ground. She couldn't remember anything else after that but by the time her senses came back to her, the two were already on the ground – _dead_.

The thought just made her cry even more, clinging onto the boy before her. Sometime after that, she had passed out whether from the shock or perhaps exhaustion, she wasn't certain.

* * *

When consciousness came back to her, she found herself staring a wooden ceiling.

...Wood?

The thought barely registered in her head, still feeling disoriented as she shifted in her spot. However, when she noticed that the floor was made of tatami mats and a lot closer to her, it was then that she realized that she had been occupying a futon rather than her queen-sized bed.

Alarmed, she sat up quickly, almost falling back at the sudden dizzy spell. Once she had calmed down, she looked around, wondering where she was.

"Are you crazy?"

Her attention perked up at that.

There were voices outside the room.

"You expect me to leave her out there?"

That voice who spoke afterwards sounded like Hitomi.

She stood up and approached the door, almost stumbling on her own two feet but she managed to catch herself at the last minute. She shuffled to the door, sliding the door half open carefully and as quietly as she could.

There was a group of people gathered in the next room. Some of them she recognized as schoolmates of differing classes and grade levels. Hitomi was among them though his back was turned to her.

"He's right. If they thought they were with him, they would go after her regardless if she really isn't one of us or not."

"But she might as well be," a teenager boy who she recognized attended the class next to hers spoke up, his arms crossed to his chest. "If she has powers, you know that Eden will try to do anything to make her join."

The very reminder of that made her recall of the prior event that occurred earlier. She felt her hands beginning to tremble. Despite that, she still managed to keep quiet.

"She is _not_ going to join," Hitomi remarked with a dangerous tone, surprising her since he had never seemed to be the type to ever get angry. He said it was too much trouble to exert such emotion.

"That's out of your hands, Code:05. With some training, I'm sure she'll be skilled as any one of us –"

The unknown young man didn't get to finish as Hitomi grabbed him by the collar.

"She is _not_ going to become a Code:Breaker," Hitomi almost growled out and while she could not see his face, she could tell just how furious he was. The boy did not even blink an eye at Hitomi, remaining a stoic expression on his face.

"Oi," the girl with auburn hair suddenly spoke up. Everyone looked at her, wondering what it was.

"Sleeping beauty is finally up."

And then, all eyes turned to Yukiko.

Hitomi let go of the boy as he turned to approach her. Out of sheer panic, she slid the door closed quickly. She could hear Hitomi's approaching footsteps stop just right outside the door.

"...Yukiko?"

She didn't answer, was afraid to.

"I killed someone," she whispered to him. "I'm a monster."

All life drained from her body. She slid down to the floor out of exhaustion.

Hitomi did not say anything for a while though she heard some hushed murmurs from the other room. Soon there was silence before Hitomi spoke once again.

"Can I come in?"

He waited for a few seconds before he decided to open the door. He found her on the floor, head bowed down. He stepped inside and slid the door shut beside him before sitting himself beside her.

"The first time I killed someone, it was protecting someone."

She looked up at him upon his statement, the shock on her face obvious. He smiled at her wryly, taking her hand to his. He traced her fingers with his as if to feel its texture with his own. She let him, only because she was just too tired to react properly.

"He was beating up my mother and...I couldn't watch him do it any longer to her."

The thought horrified her, understanding the suggestion of his story, of who that man was. She didn't ask though, letting him talk.

"My mother died shortly after that. Her body couldn't take the beatings any longer."

Silence then soon reigned upon them. She didn't know what exactly to say to his story,

He had been alone since then.

"...Who were those people?" She asked, meaning the men who had attacked them.

Hitomi took his time to respond to her, looking like he didn't want her to know at all. However, perhaps coming to the conclusion that there was no point hiding it from her at this point, he explained.

"They used to work in the same organization as I do…until they went rogue. I was ordered to go after them."

"So you have to kill them?" Her fingers wrapped against his, surprising him though rather than pulling back, he gave her hand a squeeze.

"...Yes."

"Is that why I could smell the scent of blood on you every time you would disappear for long periods of time?"

There was a flicker of pain in his eyes, almost as if he was afraid to admit it to her, but it was gone just as soon as it came.

"...Yes."

He let out a sigh, the exhaustion and weariness showing on his features. What had happened to him, a teenage boy of his age, to wear such an expression only common to fatigued, jaded adults? He was far too young to look like that. He should be out, enjoying time with his friends.

Why was it like this?

"I can make you forget," he suddenly told her. "I can make you forget of what happened, lead a normal life again. You don't have to suffer."

Her face looked hopeful at that, desperate even but something in his face looked sad and she reconsidered it.

"What about you? Will...will I forget what you had done for me?"

He smiled at her, and this time, she was certain that his face was full of sadness.

"Of course. You'll forget everything."

She fell silent at that.

"Are you okay with that...?"

There was a pause before he spoke again, perhaps caught off-guard by her question.

"If that guarantees your safety, then yes, I am okay with it."

"Liar," she accused, her tone soft but firm.

He laughed carelessly, ruffling her hair though she did not fight back like she usually would.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?" He asked, leaning his forehead against hers. She blushed at the sudden close proximity, surprised at the display of affection but did not pull away. In fact, she welcomed it, knowing that it was him.

"...You're kind of an awful liar," she whispered to him.

He smiled wryly at that but didn't deny it.

"It won't be the same," he told her, his voice surprisingly grim. "The organization will come after you and force you to become one of us. You'll have to throw away everything – your life, everything. It won't be the same."

For a moment, he looked conflicted. It was obvious he didn't want to drag her into whatever secret life he led. But as she gave his hand a firm squeeze, he focused his attention back to her.

"Are you sure about this?" He finally asked.

"I don't know," she admitted, knowing full well that this was something huge, that this was no longer some kind of game that they could just shrug away like that. Her life would ultimately change. For good or bad, she didn't know yet.

But as she gazed at his worried eyes, the warm hands that held her, she knew she didn't mind being with him.

"However, one thing I know for certain is that as long as I'm with you, I know I'll be okay."

She wasn't sure if it was relief or happiness that was on his face upon her words but all she could remember is the heat of his body as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'll be there for you, too."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N** : I need to edit the previous chapter but every time I try to, someone from work comes out of nowhere?! Let it be known that this whole entire story is mostly written when I'm at work. LOL

Anyway, this is a prompt based on one of those OTP prompts I found on tumblr. Can't remember from where though...

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine: Pick-up Lines**

* * *

The whole day, he had been following her everywhere she went to. At first, she had shrugged it off, deeming it as harmless. However, when he even almost followed her to the women's washroom, she knew that she had to stop whatever foolishness he was doing now.

"What are you doing?" She asked exasperatedly, ignoring the curious gazes of fellow schoolmates who had caught what had almost transpired.

Hitomi, seemingly unaffected by all of it, only smiled at her.

"I was told to follow my dream."

She gave him a funny look, puzzled by his statement.

Hitomi, with that usual carefree smile of his, only tapped the side of his forehead twice.

"You are my dream."

She was too embarrassed to get mad at him.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty: Proof**

* * *

"This is so _annoying_!"

She flopped back down on her futon, letting out a rather bratty groan.

She could hear his clothes rustling as he moved and soon, she could feel his presence just beside her.

"I did warn you not to overwork yourself," he said, voice drawling. She could just imagine the way his eyes drooped as he lied beside her, his breaths coming out soft and steady, no doubt prepared to go sleep. She reached out a hand and poked him on hopefully was his cheek. When she felt his teeth bite her finger playfully instead, she shoved him away and deliberately ignored his easygoing chuckle.

"Ugh! This sucks! I can't do anything!" She covered her face, rolling over to her other side to let out a muffled, frustrated squeal.

"You don't have to," he supplied, his arms pulling her back towards him. "We can just take a nap."

"What are you, five?" She asked sarcastically, ignoring the way he got comfortable as he buried his face on the crook of her neck. When she heard no comeback from him after a few more seconds, she frowned.

"Did you already fall asleep?!" She accused, indignant. When she got no response from him, she attempted to wiggle out of his warms but was not able to as he suddenly tightened his hold on her.

"Hitomi...!" She whined, still squirming in his hold.

"Just sleep," he told her in a tone that reminded her of a parent chastising her whenever she misbehaved. "When you wake up again, you will be able to see then."

She felt something soft touch her cheek and, a bit delayed, she realized that he had just kissed her on the cheek. All of a sudden, she was filled with the overwhelming desire to look at him but she knew she couldn't. Not until she had recovered.

"...I want to see your face," she whispered, sounding frustrated, unsatisfied. She heard him laugh, his chest shaking at that as he swooped in to kiss her on the cheek once again.

"Don't worry," he assured her, his tone sounding so gentle and loving. "We have all the time in the world for you to look at me."

She knew then that she did not need to be able to see to be able to tell this.

It was all in his tone and actions.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N** : Ngl, I've had writer's block for a while now. Also, I'm Canadian in case you're wondering why I spell some words with an extra "u". LOL

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-One: Grocery Shopping**

* * *

Hitomi could only sigh at the sight of the amount of snacks and junk food in their cart upon his return. For the most part, Yukiko looked like she had done nothing wrong, looking up at him with that innocent-looking smile of hers while holding another pack of strawberry-flavoured pocky in her hand.

"Hm? What's wrong?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"The cart is mostly filled with snacks," he stated, eyeing the pile of snacks that far outnumber the actual vegetables and fruits in the cart. "This is why you get sick easily."

She pouts at his comment but drops the snack on the cart anyway.

"No, I don't."

He only raised an eyebrow at her and she looked away from his accusing look in favour of opening the ice cream fridge to grab her favourite brand and flavour. Before she could retrieve the container of ice cream, a hand had stopped her outstretched hand. It was pulled away and the door of the fridge closed.

"You only get these snacks for today," he told her with finality, ushering her back to the direction of the cart. She began to whine, clinging onto his arm as he led the two of them to the cash register.

He ignored her, having been used to this mini tantrum already.

"Ugh! This is why I hate grocery shopping with you...!" She wailed.

He only chuckled at her as they got in line.

"Can I at least just get one more snack? Please?"

"No," he replied, pulling out his wallet to take out some change. He felt her bury her face on his arm, rubbing against his arm and whining. It was a last attempt to make him agree. After a few minutes, he finally relented with a sigh.

"Fine. Just one."

Her face immediately lit up at that and he felt his heart skip a beat at the sight. With one quick movement, she stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek, oblivious to his stupefied self.

"You're the best!"

He watched her run off to the snack aisle where her favoured snack is before shaking his head.

He was a _weak_ , weak man.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N** : I was going to scratch this out entirely but I really liked this fic.

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Two: Bondage**

* * *

"You can always talk to us, you know?"

Yukiko raised an eyebrow, subtly hiding the manga she was reading under her desk.

"What...?"

"If...If Aikawa-kun is hurting you, you don't have to keep it in. We can go to Takahashi-sensei together if you're afraid. We'll make sure Aikawa-kun doesn't know that you went and told him!"

Her mouth formed an 'o', realizing where this was heading to.

Hitomi was sitting in front of her now that the class had their seating arrangements changed for the next semester. He was taking his usual nap before the next subject teacher came in. She almost resented him. Why did she always end up having to deal with this foolishness...?

"He's not hurting me," she told them carefully, trying her best to keep her exasperation from showing.

"You don't have to be afraid. I know we don't talk much but we're really worried about you! Sometimes you disappear and come back with wounds and bruises. That's not normal!"

 _No it isn't_ , she silently agreed but said nothing else. She really didn't know what to tell them and she certainly _could not_ tell them that she killed people for a living.

"What are you talking about?"

Her classmates let out a surprised screech, pulling away from her desk.

Hitomi had risen from his slouched form and shifted his entire body to face them. It was obvious that their insistent chattering had interrupted his slumber.

"They think you're beating me up," she told him simply, scaring the hell out of her classmates for telling him the truth.

Hitomi only blinked, yawning as he rubbed the sleep off his face.

"Really? Why would I do that...?"

"Well, for one, you look like a delinquent."

"Eh? Really?"

Her classmates watched their interaction silently.

"Also, I told you to do your laundry yesterday. I had to stop Nobuyuki-san from lighting it up on fire because you left it on the floor."

"Eh, but it's such a bother...can't you do it?"

"No, I am not your maid."

He leaned down, boldly kissing her on the cheek.

"Please?" He whispered sweetly.

"I said no." She pushed his face away from hers, an irritated look on her face. "And don't do that in public."

He mumbled something along the lines of _tsundere_ , leaning his head on her desk as he made himself comfortable there to fall asleep. Without them noticing, their classmates had moved away, watching them with interest as she chastised him about his laziness. He only nodded his head, obvious that he wasn't really listening.

"I guess he's not beating her up...?"

"Doesn't look that way..."

"But why do they sometimes look like they got beat up?"

They paused to think, humming as they wracked their brains for ideas. Then they looked each other with wide eyes, coming to the same conclusion.

"Bondage."


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N** : HI! I'M SORRY THIS UPDATE WAS OVERDUE!

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Three: Sick Day**

* * *

"They say that idiots don't catch colds."

She looked at the thermometre in her hand, one brow up with her lips slightly tilted up.

"Clearly they're wrong."

He let out a groan, turning over to face her.

"...Shouldn't you be nicer to the sick person?" His voice came out raspy and weak when he spoke. "They say that a bit of _T.L.C._ is a guaranteed remedy for a speedy recovery..."

"Clearly you're doing better if you are already capable of joking around," she intoned dryly, placing the thermometre aside to hand him his medication and herbal tea.

He sat up and she had to help him sit up. Silently, he swallowed the pill in one go and then drank a bit of the tea. She urged him to drink more but he said he was fine and lied back down on his futon.

"Your fever has gone down. You should feel better soon," she said. She brushed her fingers against his forehead. It was a lot less warm compared to yesterday, a testament that he was recovering. His skin still remained pale but she noticed that a bit of colour was returning to his cheeks.

He only hummed in response, pushing himself closer to her until his head was on her lap. She let him, trying to lull him to sleep by running her fingers through his hair.

"You're a big baby when you're sick, huh?" She noted with amusement.

"...and you're a lot meaner when I'm sick," he mumbled petulantly.

"Hey, no one told you to walk out in the rain."

She felt him pinch her leg in retaliation to that. Rather than getting annoyed, she only laughed.

"I'm sorry I took your umbrella."

He only nestled comfortably against her.

"It's okay. I'd rather I suffer than you do."

She rolled her eyes at his corniness but still retained a smile.

"Idiot."

"But I'm _your_ idiot."

It was his turn to laugh when she pinched his cheek this time.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N** : Happy New Year, everyone! :)

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Four: Hitomi**

* * *

He was lazy. He was also infuriating especially with the way he spoke in a roundabout way, not telling her directly what he thought. He was always sleeping and preferred to stay indoors for their dates. He was not particularly romantic and never gave her flowers or chocolates (not that she minded, she was never the flower type of girl). He never brought his phone with him and was mostly late to their meetings.

But she knew he was kind, loving, and a selfless person.

He would help her carry her books whenever he saw her carrying a stack of them, kept her warm if the cool winter breeze would freeze her, hold her in his arms if she were sad, kiss her to silently affirm his love for her.

He wasn't exactly perfect, and she never expected him to be. Like any human being, he was flawed, broken, but wise from his experiences as a Code:Breaker.

Despite all his flaws, she still loved him.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N** : Theres only five chapters left. I was going to aim for 100 chapters but I realized that it would just be too long and eventually have too much angst. I wanted to keep this story simple and bittersweet.

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Five: Villain**

* * *

She looked dormant, lifeless, as he watched her from the door.

Her face that usually lit up with a smile as she looked at the horizon was absent, her eyes listless and dull. Her already pale skin looked sickly pale this time, almost as if all traces of life had been sucked out of her.

She looked like she was dying slowly, waiting for death to visit and whisk her away.

She looked up when she heard him approaching, eyes only fluttering slowly, almost as if she was waking from a never ending nightmare.

"Yukiko."

Her reaction was delayed, lips slowly forming into a smile. It was an attempt to hide away her pain from him and that fact alone almost made him feel so guilty.

"You're back."

He smiled as he sat on the side of the bed, automatically lacing his fingers with hers.

"Mm. How are you?"

"I'm okay," she told him, leaning her against his shoulder.

He brushed his thumb against her hand, noting that her breaths came out shallow and slow. Though that would normally calm him down, this time, it only reminded him of her pain, of what she had to go through that eventually led her to this state.

He couldn't ever forgive himself for this.

"Stop that."

He blinked, looking down to see her eyes slightly glaring at him.

"It's not your fault."

He smiled wryly despite her grim expression.

"Are you reading my mind?" He attempted a joke but even he had to admit that it fell flat, empty.

"It's not your fault," she assured him, closing her eyes. "I...just need time."

He lifted their entwined hands and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss against her hand.

"We don't have to do this anymore," he murmured against her skin. "We can leave."

"What of the others?" She asked. "...what about Rei? Is he not your student?"

He almost wavered at that, knowing that Rei still had a lot to learn, that he needed to be guided just a bit more. Yet when his eyes fell on her face, of how jaded she had become since her joining the organization, his resolve returned and he realized that he didn't want to lose her, didn't want her to suffer like he was right now.

"...he'll be fine," he told her shortly after. "I'm tired, too. Tired of all... _this_."

"You think we're getting too old for this?"

He smiled at that, lowering their clasped hands on his lap.

"Twenty-five is hardly old, you know?"

She chuckled at that.

"You're right," she whispered, on the verge of falling asleep once again. "I'll go wherever you go, Hitomi..."

A few seconds later, her steady breathing was all he can hear. A quick glance told him that she had fallen asleep.

"I'll protect you," he whispered to her, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face. "Even if it means making myself the villain."


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N** : I'm kind of sad that this is ending soon. I had so much written for this story but I thought that I should just focus on the two of them.

* * *

 **Chapter Forty-Six: Precious**

* * *

He watched her slumber, tracing her cheek with his fingers. She looked at ease, almost as if their days as Code:Breakers had never happened. He smiled, playing with the ring she wore on her ring finger.

Though he bore no love for that organization, they were the reason that he had met her.

He could remember the first time they met, the caution on her eyes when they first spoke with each other. Yet that slowly changed as their fates entwined with each other the longer they spent time with each other. Soon, that caution turned into familiarity, then to something that made his insides turn into knots. Her smile, her laughter, the joy on her face whenever she looked his way. The annoyed look on her face whenever he teased her. The tears that shed from her eyes and the times he had wiped them away and assured her that he was there for her.

Every moment with her was precious, something he would always treasure.

He leaned down to kiss her on the lips and pulled away a fraction to whisper against her lips, "I love you."

She stirred but didn't wake up, only pulling herself closer to his warmth. He smiled despite the painful tightening of his chest, of the strong urge to cry.

He didn't want to end it, to leave her like many of those who had perished from her life. Yet, he knew that he needed to do this.

"I'm sorry that it had to be this way," he whispered once more, tone shaking. "I want to protect you both."

He kissed her once more, lips pressed against her head.

"Farewell, my precious ones."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Head Start**

* * *

There was a notable scowl on her face as she laid head down on the kotatsu. Reiichi was sitting across her, cutting an orange with a knife. Idly, she wondered why he couldn't just peel it like normal people did but since she was in a rather...finicky mood, she did not bother to ask.

Hitomi was reading beside her, laughing almost mockingly at her newest shoujo manga. She punched him weakly on the arm closest to her and rather than complaining about her violence, he only snickered.

"Shut up. You're annoying me."

"Everything annoys you during this cold season," he pointed out casually, tapping the side of his head.

She sent him a warning glare but he easily just shrugged at her, going back to reading.

"Ah, you are weak against the cold, if I remember correctly?" Reiichi commented, lining the slices of oranges in a straight line on the plate beside him.

She didn't bother with a response, watching as Sakura came waddling inside the room. The toddler fell down on the tatami mat when she lost her balance but then stood up once again when she was fine. Upon spotting Yukiko, the toddler immediately began approaching her, calling out her name. In spite of her rather irritable mood, she couldn't help the smile forming on her lips as the toddler approached her. She sat up straight and carried the child in her arms.

"Hello, Sakura-chan. Aw, you're so cute!"

She let her sit on her lap, cuddling her. The child remained silent and then eyed the fruit Reiichi was peeling.

"Do you want some, Sakura-chan?" She asked, having noticed her silent gaze.

The little girl nodded her head and she almost squealed at how cute she was. Reiichi simply placed a slice of orange for the girl and she took it with her tiny, chubby hands, nibbling on it.

"If a kid calms you down like this, perhaps you should have your own." Her former upperclassman sent them a suggestive look, a slight grin playing on his lips. "Ah, but I'm sure you two have already gotten a head start at it, yes?"

She could only sputter at his comment.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Beginning**

* * *

He was a constant presence in her life now. Every time he wasn't around, she felt like a part of her was missing. It was the most infuriating but enjoyable feeling ever. Her eyes would always search for him and she felt her heart beat increase its pace every time he cast her a smile, the blushes every time their fingers brushed against each other.

It was utterly ridiculous!

She stopped walking when realization hit her.

 _Oh no_.

Hitomi had stopped walking as well when he noticed she was no longer walking beside him. He had offered to walk her home, despite her attempts to refuse.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern upon seeing her baffled look.

She only blinked at him, seeing him in a different light now that she had made this discovery. However, unlike her shoujo manga, there were no glitters or flowers in the background as the heroine realized that she had feelings for someone. There were no dramatic confessions or heartfelt declarations of love. Instead, it was just he and her on a normal school day, surrounded by traffic and after school rush hour.

She suddenly covered her face and let out a muffled scream, surprising him.

"Why you of all people?!" She cried out, only adding to his confusion.

She couldn't believe she had started to have feelings for him.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Ashes**

* * *

"It's been a while, Yukiko."

She didn't flinch in surprise at the sudden presence that joined her in the living room. Her eyes remained glued to her hands. The shaking had finally eased, only because of how tight they were clasped against each other on her lap.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, not bothering to face the man who had spoken. "I have nothing else to do with your organization."

Heike watched her with those unreadable eyes of his, arms crossed by his waist. For a moment, he had just settled with the silence, eyeing the small apartment she had apparently shared with their genius Code:Breaker. The living room was simple, with just the necessary pieces of furniture. The air smelled of cleanliness. She sat herself on the couch nestled by the walls. Her hair moved at the soft breeze that slipped in from the open windows and his eyes moved to observe her present state.

Her skin looked paler than usual and she appeared to have lost quite a bit of weight. Her breathes came out slow, eyes almost closed that almost gave the image that she was asleep. No, she looked like she was just waiting for death to take her.

"If you're here to tell me he's gone, I already know," she suddenly spoke, momentarily breaking his train of thought. His eyes shifted to her face, finding her staring at the view outside her open window.

"Kanda told me," she added. "She came to visit me a few weeks ago but I already knew before she told me. The moment Hitomi said goodbye, I knew what that really meant."

A sad smile formed her lips, easing back on the couch she sat on.

"But...you being here...only cements the fact that he's no longer here." She rubbed her eyes, just to cover the fact that she felt herself crying all over again. He nobly pretended he didn't notice, knowing that she was still grieving.

"Do you regret it?" He asked after a moment of silence, waiting patiently until she had collected herself once again. "Do you regret meeting him?"

"Never," was her instantaneous response. Despite the weariness, the exhaustion, and the pain she was drowning in, she managed to let a genuine smile.

"Despite everything that's happened…meeting him was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."

Her hand involuntarily moved to caress her abdomen, which did not go unnoticed by the man but wisely did not make a remark about it.

"I see," he said.

"Why did you come, Heike? Surely you didn't come here just to ask me that," she asked tiredly.

Rather than answering, he sauntered up towards her, presenting a package he had brought with him. She eased herself up to a seated position to accept the package, wondering what it was. She removed the wrapping from the box. Upon removing the adhesive tape from the box, she opened the lid and found a simple glass urn inside.

"Before you and Hitomi had left Eden, Hitomi had asked me to do a favour for him."

"A favour?" She asked.

"He said that he would like to be returned to you."

Her eyes grew wide at that revelation. Her hands trembled as she looked back at the package. Even without opening the urn, she already knew what was inside.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she held the urn closer to her as she cried.

" _Hitomi..."_

He was back in her arms.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N** : And here is the final chapter! It's been a pleasure writing this story. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Thank you for all your support. I will post another chapter to show the sequence of this story and some other notes.

Don't forget to review and give me your thoughts.

* * *

 **Final Chapter: Precious Moments**

* * *

He smelled of greenery, of fresh open fields, of the sun, of warmth, and of safety. Being in his arms had always made her feel at ease, caging her with feelings that nearly sent her to tears because she was so, so _happy_.

She had lived a monotonous life before he came to her life – alone, lonely, and isolated. Her life had been filled with hues of whites and blacks – bleak and mundane. But the moment he walked in – with his warm, long fingers wrapped around hers and bright smile cast her way – her world began to change, began to bloom and fill with colours.

She knew then that she was no longer alone, that she had him on her side.

" _You are my most precious person."_

And he would give her that breathy chuckle of his, fingers slightly tightening around hers as he placed a fond kiss on her forehead.

She wished to protect him and remain by his side forever because every moment and time she spent with him was precious.

" _I love you."_

He smiled, wiping the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

" _I love you, too."_

* * *

She wakes up at the insistent tugging on her hand. Slowly, she leaves the realm of dreams, blinking blearily as she adjusts her sight to her surroundings. She feels the tugging again, followed by a soft voice.

" _Mama_."

She blinks again, shifting slightly to see the face of a child staring at her. His red eyes stare at her own red ones, blinking and pouting as she remains unresponsive.

"Mama, wake up." After this command, he tugs her hand again, more insistently now that she is finally conscious. She lets out a soft laugh, pushing herself up with her hands. She feels the soft texture of the grass, tickling her slightly. There is a soft breeze the passes by, caressing her skin and making her hair whirl with the movement.

"Ah, did I fall asleep?" She asks, more to herself.

She feels him lie down on her lap and she automatically brushes her fingers through his dark hair, a habit she never seems to have gotten rid of even now.

"Yes! Everyone already left home and I'm hungry," he tells her in a petulant manner.

"Is that so? Then I'm sorry," she murmurs, placing a kiss on his cheek. "What would you like for dinner?"

He pauses to think, humming as he swings his feet back and forth from behind him. After much thinking, perhaps finally having come to a decision, his face lights up and grins at her.

"Hamburgers!" He tells her with a toothy smile.

She covers her mouth as she laughs, wondering if perhaps this is her due to her influence.

"Of course. Shall we go ahead and go to the grocery shop to buy the ingredients?"

"Mmkay!"

Quickly, he is on his feet, already climbing up the slope leading back to the road. She watches him, taking her time to stand up as she watches the setting sun. A sad smile forms on her lips as the view before her reminds her of the past, during those times she spent hanging out here with him.

"I'll be fine," she whispers, closing her eyes. " _We'll_ be fine."

She looks at her child when he calls out to her again and she apologizes with a smile, climbing up the slope to meet his awaiting hand.

"Can we go buy ice cream, too?"

"Hmm, only if you're well-behaved."

"I'm _always_ well-behaved!"

Their clasped hands swing as they walk, chatting happily as they talk about what flavour to get. From behind them, a translucent form watches them, a fond and warm smile playing on his lips.

" _I'm glad."_

She stops to look back, hearing a familiar voice. Her child stops, too, sending her a curious look.

"Mama?" He calls.

She sees nothing but the empty road and riverbank, no sign of human life. A small smile forms on her lips and she resumes their walk.

"Nothing."

The band around her left ring finger glistened as the sun shone on it, the ruby red gem glittering under the sunlight.

 _I will watch over you, waiting until you are by my side once again._

 _Until then, my most precious love,_

Please be happy.

 **End.**


	51. End Notes

**Here is the order of this story:**

Chapter 10: First Meeting

Chapter 11: Aid

Chapter 12: Cute

Chapter 37: Companionship

Chapter 33: Fast-food

Chapter 28: Gossiping is for bored high schoolers

Chapter 42: Bondage

Chapter 48: Beginning

Chapter 31: Blood

Chapter 38: Sealed

Chapter 15: Advice from the pro

Chapter 14: Cuddles

Chapter 17: Hesitate

Chapter 7: Promise

Chapter 21: Idle

Chapter 13: Love is free

Chapter 29: Valentine's Day

Chapter 32: Lost Form

Chapter 22: Night

Chapter 23: Beach

Chapter 25: Springtime

Chapter 18: Present

Chapter 16: Our Kids

Chapter 24: Sinking Into the Ocean

Chapter 30: Nap

Chapter 36: Dream

Chapter 39: Pick-up Lines

Chapter 40: Proof

Chapter 43: Sick Day

Chapter 47: Head Start

Chapter 8: Irresistible

Chapter 19: I am here

Chapter 35: White Day

Chapter 34: Foolish Creatures

Chapter 41: Grocery Shopping

Chapter 27: Vengeance

Chapter 45: Villain

Chapter 1: Happiness

Chapter 3: Dessert

Chapter 4: At Ease

Chapter 2: Irreplaceable

Chapter 5: Arguments

Chapter 6: Future

Chapter 9: Rain

Chapter 20: Farewell

Chapter 26: Gone

Chapter 46: Precious

Chapter 44: Hitomi

Chapter 49: Ashes

Chapter 50: Precious Moments

* * *

 **Trivia:**

\- Yukiko named their son Hiroshi. I originally planned to have Hiroshi killed as well (just coz I love angst). But I figured I should at least leave Yukiko happy with one thing...LOL

\- As mentioned, Yukiko's power is Hemokinesis.

\- Yukiko's highest rank as a Code:Breaker was Code:Breaker 3.

\- Yukiko's mother was actually a Code:Breaker; she died during the job. Her father was a CEO of one of the largest companies in Japan. Although I never explained thoroughly in the story, Yukiko had to kill her father. Basically, her father had been kidnapping women around the age of 35-45 to experiment on them in an attempt to resurrect his wife. Eden sent Yukiko to dispose of him, despite knowing that they were related.

\- Yukiko's eye colour are naturally blood red. For the longest time, she had been wearing contact lenses to hide her eye colour.

\- Hitomi knew that Yukiko was pregnant with their child hence why he didn't want her involved with the stuff he was plotting.


End file.
